


Anniversary

by Loonywoif (Sunsinger)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: For Display Only, M/M, Young writer, very old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-25
Updated: 2004-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Loonywoif
Summary: Notes: 3NLove and XF-Trio Anniversary story





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Alex yawned and snuggled back on the wide couch. He could feel Walter hugging him tight. A soft kiss brushed over his cheek. On the television was a science fiction adventure show. Alex turned around and kissed Walter again. 

 

"You know. Fox loves this show. He's always writing Archer with Reed." Alex said. 

 

"Hmmm. Fox is obsessed with pairing any male lead character with any other male character on a show." Walter rumbled and pulled Alex even closer. 

 

"Yeah, but some of his stories are actually good." Alex pointed out. "When is he coming home, again?" 

 

"In a few days. Then we'll celebrate again." 

 

Alex closed his eyes and thought. He hated the fact that Mulder scheduled a conference for the very same weekend as their anniversary. He was sick of indulging a self important-Alex opened his eyes and listened. Noise in the backyard. He pulled slightly away from Walter and looked up. Walter nodded and helped Alex up. 

 

"Come on, sleepy head. Bed time." Walter guided Alex towards the bedroom. 

Slipping Alex a gun he had pulled from underneath the cushions. As they passed a desk by the doorway, Walter pulled a second gun from the holster attached to the desk. Nodding to Alex they separated and headed outside. 

 

"Dammit. If you don't stop that, I'll kill ya myself." The man said. 

 

The one he threatened was about 6 inches long, with gray and black stripes, and tiny but sharp claws. Finally unhooking it from his sweater he grunted. "They better appreciate this." 

 

"Appreciate what?" Alex asked from the dark. 

 

The man jumped and turned around, gun drawn. "ALEX! I was going to surprise you and Walter. Happy Anniversary!" 

 

Walter switched on the lights and there on the ground was a large pet bed. A small puppy of indeterminate breed and a small domestic kitten sat. The puppy was sleepy but the kitten didn't seem to want to stop hissing. 

 

"I know I missed dinner but I couldn't stay away. Happy anniversary Alex, Walter. I love you." Mulder shrugged and held out his arms. 

 

Shaking his head, Alex hugged him. Walter hugged the both of them. 

 

"Why don't we take them inside now and go to bed." Walter suggested. 

 

"Walter you don't think they'll let us get sleep..." Mulder asked shocked 

 

"I never said sleep, Fox... we owe you an anniversary gift." Walter smiled and led the way inside.


End file.
